


Let Go

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little chat.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'good advice'

Subaki leaned back and took the mug he'd been offered. 

Again. 

He wasn't quite ready to admit why he kept spending time with Niles, not that anybody had asked. New relationships of all sorts had been springing up across the camp, after all. 

"What's bothering you tonight?" Niles questioned after settling close. Very close. 

Subaki didn't mind at all. 

"Nothing," Subaki replied. Mostly nothing. 

"And here I thought you came to ease your burdens, get a little good advice..." Niles laughed. 

"Good advice?" Subaki questioned. From Niles? 

Niles nodded and raised his mug. 

"Let go a little more." 

Subaki nodded.


End file.
